


Bar is Open (The Last Barman Poet Remix)

by DepressingGreenie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Awkwardness, Getting Together, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Clint Barton, Remix, Shy Steve Rogers, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22859386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve finds himself attending the same wedding as his one night stand from the night before. He takes a chance, hopping to get to know Tony better.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55
Collections: 2020 Captain America/Iron Man Remix Madness





	Bar is Open (The Last Barman Poet Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nativemossy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nativemossy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Last Barman Poet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112754) by [nativemossy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nativemossy/pseuds/nativemossy). 
  * In response to a prompt by [nativemossy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nativemossy/pseuds/nativemossy) in the [2020_Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/2020_Cap_Ironman_Remix_Madness) collection. 



Steve watches Tony from the other side of the reception hall. Thousands of scenarios running through his head on how to approach the man. He’d enjoyed the time he spent with Tony yesterday, he'd felt something with the other man. He had shocked himself in all honesty, he wasn’t one for one night stands, but something about Tony had pulled him in, and he hopes that the other man had felt it too.

Deciding to take a chance he retrieves two flutes of champagne from a server and makes his way across the floor, making his way through all the other wedding guests. Stopping only to say another congratulations to Bucky and Clint.

Steve approaches Tony where he was loitering around the cake table, offering the man a glass of champagne. Tony turned towards him and looked up at him. He tired for a confident smile, but from the reflection in Tony’s eyes he can tell he didn’t quiet manage it. Racking his brain for something to say to fill the silence, “Come here often?” was the best he managed. Steve curses himself inwardly, wishing he had even an inch of the charm Bucky had.

But Tony laughs, and he can feel some of the tension in his shoulders relax. He could do this, this wasn’t so bad.

He offers the glass to Tony, but the man doesn’t take it, instead the man just stares at him with an odd expression.

The silence stretches on and Steve can feel his heart sink. He lowers his arm, pulling the glass back. God, he was stupid. It was just a one night stand. That is all it was, and now he was just making things weird.

Steve gives Tony a small smile and turns to leave.

“I don’t have sex with strangers.” Tony blurts out, taking a small step forward.

Steve pauses and looks back. “Ah,” he says. Yeah, he'd gathered that. He wasn’t a complete idiot. Wait. But?

Wasn’t he...? He was a stranger.

They had only just met. Oh. Oh, god. It was the alcohol wasn’t it? They were both drinking and… what if Tony didn’t want any of that? What if he had taken advantage of the man?

Steve panics. Opening and closing his mouth but no words came out. God, how could he even begin to apologise? He wants the floor to swallow him whole, but that wouldn’t be right or fair. No, he has to apologise. He’ll never forgive himself, how could Tony forgive him?

Tony stops him with a wave of his hand. “And I-” he says, taking a deep breath, “I don’t want to set a precedent for myself, for, you know,”

Steve stares at the man in front of him, confused. What was Tony trying to say?

“I don’t want to start having sex with strangers, at all.” Tony continues.

Steve runs the words through his head. Maybe he did stand a chance. What if he wasn’t a stranger? What if he were more, if they were more?

Steve looks to Tony hopefully. He takes in a deep breath, trying to pull together all the courage he could muster. “Tony,” he says, “Would you like to go out sometime?” He offers Tony the glass again. “With me?” he clarifies. He can feel his face heating up.

Tony takes the glass from his hand with a warm smile. “I’d love to.” He says.

A moment of silence passes between them, they grin at each other. They must looks silly to everyone around.

Tony sculls his drink and sets the glass on the table. The man takes his hand, “care for a dance?” he says, pulling him towards the dance floor.

Steve follows him, “I warn you, I don’t know how to dance” he says with a self-depreciating laugh.

“You strike me as a fast learner,” Tony says, sending him a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed the world you created with "Last Barman Poet", couldn't resist trying a Steve POV during the after.  
> Had to google the 'Last Barman Poet' poem to find a matching title for this fic ;)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
